High School Musical: Fix What's Undone
by Solaris Prime
Summary: 5 year's after Troy and Gabriella left the school could mean some serious change to the school since then. Luke Collin hope's that's not the case. New cast with some old ones later on!
1. Welcome to East High

High School Musical

Fixing What's Undone

This story is in first person view, so allow me to let you know about the main character in this.

Luke Collin

He's a big fan of Troy Bolton and admires everything that he did.

He's about 5' 8", Brown hair, Green eye's, and he always wear's red and white clothes (showing that he's a big wild cat fan)

You can see his personality in my bio

But for now let me set you up 5 years after Troy and Gabriella left High school.

* * *

"Jane, don't do this!"

"You said as much yourself, Luke. No one wants me around." Then she started walking toward the edge of the cliff.

"No, Jane. The person you met at the beginning of the year is far better then the person that said those cruel things. I'm not proud of that and I want to change that."

As I held out my hand, there was this sudden tremor and the cliff underneath her collapsed. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"No, JANE!!"

Things was going nowhere but downhill at that point. I was changing into something other then what I intended. The girl of my dreams was plummeting to her death and I was being rejected from my other friends, just like Troy. Well, not the plummeting part.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Luke Collin. I always wanted to go to East High since I heard about what Troy and Gabbi did. And after being told his story, I had an yearning to be just like him.

How about I tell you my story from the beginning? I finally heard that we were moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico and I was all ecstatic. Hitting the road was easier then expected for I didn't have many friends and the friends I did have moved out before me. Moving from Virginia to New Mexico was a long trip, but it was well worth it. I couldn't wait till I went to school in East High!

"Mom, how long till I get to go to school?" I asked.

"Well, this is new." Mom got out of a box that she was unpacking. "You're not the usual type to ask that." Mom was amazing. Though she was 44, she looked 20 years younger then her age, and she didn't even use make-up. Her long Brown hair, green eye's, and near perfect figure made all the guys come after her, at least that's what she told me. Her personality was the sweetest you could get out of someone and there is never a dull moment with her around.

"I know, but one of my heros used to go to school there and I want to see what legacy he left behind."

"Taking and interest in history, son?" Dad asked, coming in from outside. He was awesome. Dad was 45 and, again, even he looked 20 years younger. I got most of my looks from him being tall and somewhat flexible. He wasn't the muscle buff, and neither was I, but when it came to lifting, nobody could do it better. Him and his blond hair and blue eye's may have been one of the reasons why Mom fell for him, but his fun-loving personality was a perfect match for her.

"No, Dad," I said, giggling, "it's just a boy that did some incredible things here went to school at East High."

Mom looked back over at me. "Oh, you mean that one young man you was always boasting about?"

"Troy."

"Oh yeah," Dad started thinking. "That was that boy that lead his school to two consecutive championships, right? In basketball?"

"That's right Dad. And I plan to do the same with the baseball team." I loved baseball, and still do. I was the star pitcher in my middle school that left no ball touched when it passed the plate.

"Well, good luck with that." For a minute, It felt like he was belittling me. "Not trying to make you feel small son, but after missing a year, the schools may have some fresher talent. So you may have competition."

"That's true, hun." Great, now both of my parents are against me.

It wasn't too long after when I was able to get in the car with my dad and head into that all famous school, East High! We were there pretty early, so only the teachers and a few students was there. As the principal was looking at my transcripts, a small smile appeared on his face.

"A sophomore? We don't have many of them to come over here."

"I have been only dreaming to come here, sir," I replied.

"Well, I suppose you heard about Troy Bolton?" The smile quickly left.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, since you're here early, maybe I could talk to you?"

"Okay, since you two are talking I'll head out and wait for you at the car." Dad was walking out the door, then turned back at me. "You be good now, you hear, Luke?"

"I will, Dad." As he left, my attention went right back to the principal.

"Anyway," he continued, "I know that you heard that the school had a set order in which things went in."

"Yes, sir. And I also know that Troy and Gabriella set it off the balance and it eventually turned into the better."

"You were well informed?"

"Were?" I had that knack of finding the word that makes all the difference.

"Yes, you see, after the five years that Bolton and miss Montez left the school seems to have gone back to how it was before." He seemed to be a bearer of bad news.

"And you don't like how it turned out?"

"No, mister Collin. Actually, things have gotton much worse."

"Worse? What do you mean by worse?" I didn't have that comfortable feeling anymore.

"The way it was before, students stayed on their side of the boundaries, but now they seem to look down on other groups."

"Look down? That can't be good."

"I know. I already had a few reports of students harassing others."

"Harassing!?! That's way out of hand!"

The principal jumped at my sudden outburst, but smiled after the fact. "You sound just like Troy Bolton."

"I do?" I only dreamed of hearing that!

"You have that same glow around you like he did," that really did it for me, "and I expect great things out of you, Luke."

"Don't worry, sir, I won't let you down!"

"You're planning on joining our baseball team, yes?" I looked at him for a moment. How did he know I loved baseball? "It says so on your papers."

"Oh, yes, yes I am."

"We need someone like you out there. Go knock them dead."

"Don't worry, sir. You can already put in a new color for our school."

"Really?"

"Red, white, and gold, sir!"

He laughed. "Okay, I'll make preparations." And with that I left.

As I left the office, more students flooded the halls. It seemed like I was to go through a pack of slime, it was so dense. After heading outside to the courtyard, I bumped into someone and knocked all of their books and papers on the ground. I felt completely embarrassed, what a way to make a first impression on a fellow student.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I went right down to help pick up the papers.

There was a small laugh coming from the person. "It's okay, it happens." A girls voice? I couldn't help but look over at her and then I met eyes with an amazing young woman. First thing I noticed was beautiful blue eyes then a cute face with long straight black hair running down her back. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had a small figure on her that just radiated the word beauty. "Well, you seem new here. What's your name?"

I shook my head, snapping out of the trance and answered, "I'm Luke, Luke Collin."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you." She put out her hand. "I'm Jane Corral." I wasted no time in shaking her hand. "So, are you new?"

"Yes, yes I am." Jane seemed to laugh as I said that. "I just talked to the principal not to long ago."

"Really?" She stood back up and I quickly followed. That's when I realized that she was about as tall as me. "He's a nice guy and very easy to talk to."

"Well, that's true." I couldn't help but scratch the back of my head.

"By the way," she put her hands behind her back, books and all, "the sophomores are having a karaoke party at ski club house further down the road. Do you want to come?"

I was getting all confused. "Whoa, hold on, how did you know I was a sophomore? And, better yet, why are you asking a new kid?"

"I let the new kids in on stuff like this." Suddenly she got a serious face. "It's only the ones who have been here a while and are complete jerks that I leave out."

"Wow, I get your point."

"Just don't poke yourself." Then she walked away laughing.

'I can't believe it, I made a friend already? Well this is new,' I thought. Suddenly, I got a sharp slap on the back of the head. "HEY! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD-" I cut myself short as I realized who it was. "Jake Wolfen?!?"

Jake Wolfen was one of my best friends in Virginia. He's exactly my height with a bald cut. His skin is dark brown with brown eyes to match. He immediately strikes you as a laid back person and that's exactly what he is. He's built about the same way as I am, but a little more muscular. "The one and only, bro."

"When did you get here? I thought you went to Maine two years ago?"

"I did, but we changed our minds and headed here last year."

'Okay, I made one friend and found another,' I thought with a smile on my face. 'But, wait, if he was here last year,' "Hey, Jake, I heard that people have been harassed lately. Heard of it?"

"Yes I have, but I never considered it my business." He always refers to that.

"Well, it's your school too you know."

Jake got that 'you got me' look in his eye. "True. Maybe I should let someone know what I see."

I had to smile. "Okay, but what was that slap for?" I started rubbing the point of impact. "It kinda hurt."

"Well, it was for two things." He got his hand out and started counting. "One, I had to get your attention some how, and two, you just spoke with the sophomore president."

"Jane?" I looked back at the direction Jane left.

"Yeah, and, if I heard correctly, you were just invited to a party." I blushed a little bit. "Ah, so I did hear right."

"Yeah, but she does that with all the new students."

Jake seemed to get confused. "Huh? Where did you hear that?"

"She said it."

"She did? Hahahahahaha!"

"What?"

"She has a crush on you, man."

"What makes you say that?"

"She only lets people she trusts, dude." Really? Hearing that made me blush harder. Thankfully, Dad was honking his horn to pull my attention away. "Is that your dad?"

"Yeah and I got to get going."

Jake looked at his watch. "Same here, classes start soon."

"Alright, see ya!" And I ran off to the car.

* * *

Not a bad start if I say so myself. Better then my others. I hope you liked it. Wait, better yet, please tell me if you did. I look forward to it!


	2. Getting introduced to the school

Got the next one up. Whew, had a time getting this down. Enjoy!

* * *

I got right up the next day. He wasted no time with getting ready for school. It was my first real day in a new school and I wanted to make a good impression. I was sure that today was gonna be awesome!

"I'm gonna come home late tonight, Mom," I said as I was about to open the door.

"And why is that, Luke?" Mom had that caring voice in her, not that 'you better not' voice.

"I was invited to a karaoke party after school by the sophomore president." I couldn't help but smile as I said that.

Mom smiled as well. "Making new friends already?"

"Yeah, you could say that. See ya later!" And without any other warning, I stormed out.

As I got to school, I pulled out the schedule I received in the mail and looked to find my first class. "Ms. Darbus? Wasn't I warned about her?" I thought out loud. But I just shrugged it off and headed to class.

I got in there a bit early so I could talk to Ms. Darbus and see if I could get the curriculum down. "Um, excuse me, Ms. Darbus?"

"Yes, yes, what is it?" That's when I seen Darbus for the first time. Surely she had that very voice for theater for it sounded like a train was coming by. She had that rugged, straightforward appearance that would let anyone know if she was nearby. I have to say, perfect for the theater. "Oh, you must be that new student, lets see," She went over and got the attendance sheet, "Luke Collin, is it?"

"Yes ma'am." It felt like I was talking to a CEO. (A/N: that stands for Chief Executive Officer, for those who don't know.)

"Well, welcome to the theater!" Here she goes with the theater bit. "The theater is like a temple of art. A cornucopia of creative energy where-"

"Yes, yes, Ms. Darbus, I know!" I just had to stop her.

"You sound exactly like Troy Bolton."

I felt myself starting to blush. I didn't know if I would ever get used to such compliments, or belittlements.

"Uh, is that a compliment?"

"I would sure hope so, Mr. Collin. He was the only one in the beginning that actually respected theater." Then her voice got strangely low for someone like her. "But I can't find anyone like that nowadays."

I knew what she was referring to. I still found it strange that things would change like this. It seemed completely unnatural for something like this to arise.

"Well, classes are about to start. I suggest you find your locker," she gave me a note with a number on it, "put your stuff up and report back."

"Yes ma'am." And like that, I'm off.

School was a little hectic, but I didn't find any of that 'looking down' stuff that everyone was referring to. I passed it off as a good first day, but it wasn't over yet. I still had to get to that party. I was in the courtyard, about to walk down the road, when a familiar voice called out.

"Hey, Luke, you coming?" I looked over and seen Jake and another old friend of mine, Marlina, driving up in a red and white, convertible sports car!

"Marlina! You live here too?" I was shocked. My only Senior friend was here in New Mexico too? Marlina was a little taller then me with blonde hair and Hazel eyes. She was the very definition of party animal. She always makes anything exciting. And it's not because she's rich that we like her. In fact, she makes herself look like any other student.

"Surprised? I thought so. Jake told me you were in town, so I decided to pop up."

"Well, Jake actually did something that wasn't any of his business." Everyone laughed at my joke.

Jake just looked back over at me. "Hey, you're my friend, so of course it's my business."

"Yeah right."

"So are you jumping in?" Marlina pointed toward the back.

"Wait, are you dropping us off?" I asked.

"Not only that, it's my dad's club, so I get rights to join."

"She's got that "squatter's rights" rule," Jake added.

"Okay," I threw myself in the car, "lets see what this baby can do."

"Hold on to you head, Luke," said Jake, "cause that's what I said before I got a gust of wind nearly blowing my face off!" Marlina revved the engine and then we went off quicker then a contestant at the Olympics.

Not long after the ride we found ourselves in front of the ski shack. There was already some people here to get the party started. And strangely, I seen Jane in the back round. Why was I so engrossed in trying to find her?

"Alright, time to get this party started!" Here she goes. Marlina and parties are like cookies and milk, they go too well together.

"Before you get yourself in building, Marlina," I said as I was getting out of the car, "Don't you think you should put your roof on?"

"Why do you say that, Luke?" Jake asked. I pointed to the sky, showing a huge rain cloud coming by. "Oh, that's why."

"Well, don't just stand there, Jake," Marlina smirked, "help me."

As Marlina and Jake was putting the roof on, I went in the building and seen some of the sophomore class. Definitely was pretty big and this was the early people, hate to see what the whole class was. Then again, the place was bigger then what I expected, so maybe it could hold.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see it was Jane. She still looked amazing, but I looked at her a little different knowing that she was the sophomore president.

"Glad you could make it," she said, cheerfully.

I put my hands behind my head, giving me that casual look. "Of course, I always keep a promise."

"Wait, we made a promise?"

"Well, it's more like a promise I made to myself to be here." That was not the right thing for me to say. 'Stupid, stupid! You were not supposed to say that!' I thought.

"Really? Well, I say that you should introduce yourself to some of the people here and get acquainted. This is a great time to meet the sophomore class." Suddenly, she had me arm and started pulling me. "I'll start you off."

She had me. How could I say no to a girl? She pulled me through 3 crowds and. eventually, we stopped in front of a tall guy. I'd say about 6' and he had that look of leadership to him, and the mussels only made it more believable. "Hey there, Mark." Jane started.

He turned to reply and then I found him with a big smile on his face. It made him seem more laid-back. "Hey there, Jane." Then he looked over toward me. "Who's your new friend?"

"Mark, this is Luke Collin and Luke, this is Mark King."

"A pleasure." He put out his hand, but I wasn't able to reply. "Well, are you gonna shake?"

"I would," I was able to get out, "but someone is holding me back, and I mean literally."

Jane looked and noticed that she was still holding my arm. "Oops, sorry!" She looked so innocent.

"It's okay," I said. Then I was able to return the shake.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for now." Jane walked off to leave me and Mark talking.

"So, I'm guessing you're new here?" Mark started.

"Yeah, I got here yesterday."

"How do you like the school so far?"

"It's not what I expected, but I like it."

"Expected?" Apparently he didn't hear of Troy.

"Haven't you heard of Troy Bolton?"

Mark thought a bit. "Oh yeah, that one kid that started a winning streak for us 5 years back."

"Yeah, that's him." I was a bit disappointed. Is that all he was remembered for?

"Yeah, our basketball team has been awesome lately." Then he had a disappointed look on his face. "Too bad my baseball team isn't as good."

"Baseball? Your's?" That sounded a bit odd.

"Yeah, I'm the captain of the team and the lead pitcher."

"Captain? Well, in that case," I stepped back and bowed, "Starting/Relief pitcher at your service."

Mark got a smile back on his face. "You play baseball?"

"Yes, yes I do." Mark laughed at that statement. "I was the star pitcher of my middle school two years ago. My pitches got faster each practice."

"If that's the case, sign here." He got out a notepad and a pen. "I'll recommend you to the coach." I signed without any hesitation. 'Luke Collin' "Oh, it's about to start." I noticed that he was looking at the clock. "I better get going. See you around, Luke."

"See ya, Mark!" Now I made another friend. I thought life couldn't get any better, then the karaoke started.

I didn't know what the first song was, but the second one was Life is a Highway. I wished I sung that. However, I never expected what was to come.

Mark got up and made an announcement. "Alright, time to get a duet started. Now I need a couple of volunteers to come up here." Hundreds of hands went up, but mine didn't. I wasn't the type to stand in front of a crowd. "Okay, we got Jane!" I couldn't help but look over and watch her walk up. "Alright, now one more person and we have-" Jane pulled him down and whispered something in his ear. "You sure?" She nodded. "Alright, now we have," he jumped down and started walking toward the crowd I was in. "Let's see, maybe I can find that right person." As soon as he caught me in his eye, he grabbed me and pulled me up. "Luke Collin, ladies and gentlemen."

"Do what?" I felt completely pushed. However, looking at Jane made me forget about it. As I said before, how could I say no to a girl?

"And here you go." Mark tossed us mic's. I swept mine out of the air, instinctively, while Jane just caught hers. "Now I'm sure you two will know the song when you hear the beginning music. Good luck!"

A sound of a piano filled the room. I knew that music, and since I was the guy I had to play Troy's part. (A/N Bold letters is Luke singing, italics are Jane, both bold and italics are Luke and Jane, and underlined is choir. Now, back to the song.)

**Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can  
**  
As Jane sang the next line, she sounded just like Gabriella.  
_Make it last forever and never give it back  
_

**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
**

_**Because this moment's really all we have  
**_

**Everyday of our lives,  
**

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
_

**Gonna run  
**

_**While we're young and keep the faith  
**_

**Everyday**

_**From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
**_

_Take my hand;  
_

**together we will celebrate,  
**

_celebrate.  
_

_**Oh, ev'ryday. **_

Everyone started clapping at this point. I looked at Jane and she looked back. We both broke out in a smile and got a little more with the song.

_They say that you should follow  
_

**and chase down what you dream,  
**

_but if you get lost and lose yourself  
_

**what does is really mean?  
**

_No matter where we're going,  
_

**it starts from where we are**.

_There's more to life __**when we listen to our hearts  
**_

_**and because of you, I've got the strength to start  
**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
**_

_**Everyday of our lives,**_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
_

_**Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith.  
Everyday**_

**from right now, gonna use **_**our voices and scream out loud  
**_

_Take my hand; together __**we will celebrate,**_

Jane then put her fist in the air

_Oh, ev'ryday_

As she put her fist down, I looked at her while saying the next line.

**We're taking it back, we're doing it here together!  
**  
She did the same to me, but started walking towards me.

_It's better like that, and stronger now than ever!  
_  
I took a couple of steps forward too to the point we were really close.

_**We're not gonna lose. 'Cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be!  
**_  
I just stared in her eyes, while still singing.

**Everyday  
of our lives,**

Jane put her hand on my shoulder at the next part.

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
_

**Gonna run while we're young  
**  
_**And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!  
**_  
Then everyone just burst, breaking us apart.  
Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, _**wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith**_  
_**Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
**_  
**Ev'ryday!  
**Live ev'ry day!

_Oh, Ev'ry day!_  
Love ev'ryday!

_Oh, Ev'ry day!_

Live Ev'ry day!

**Na, na, ev'ry day!  
**Love ev'ry day!  
_**Ev'ry day! Ev'ry day! Ev'ry day! Ev'ry day! Ev'ry day! Ev'ry day! Ev'ry day!**_  
_Ev'ry day!_

Mark just bursted out, "You guys are AWESOME!!!" Then everyone started screaming, like they wanted an encore. "You two should go to Hollywood or something!" Both Jane and me looked at each other and started laughing.

As I looked over the crowd, I noticed that their was one person unfazed by our performance. It was a girl with red hair, by what I could see, and she had that menacing look on her face. 'Is that one of the down-lookers?' I thought.

* * *

Hello, menacing look? Antagonist on the way people. Well, tell me if you liked it. It's my first time with a song. Excuse the spacing, I'll correct that later.


	3. Hey, batter!

Me: Whew, this chapter took some research.

Luke: At least your writer attack kept you going.

Me: Well, that's true. Here's you're next chapter people!

* * *

I just laid in bed that night. I couldn't get to sleep. All I could think about was Jane and me singing that song. It felt so right singing with her. Am I falling in love? 'No, that's crazy,' I thought. 'We only just met. How could I?' After an hour or two I was able to get some sleep in.

The next day was as good as the first. However, again, the day wasn't over. I had to talk to the baseball coach and see if I could join the team. 'It's still early in the season, so I should be able to.' I thought.

As I got to the field, I found Mark talking to this man in uniform. Most likely the coach. Maybe he was talking about me?

As I got closer, I could hear them clearly. "And he said he had a good pitch," Mark stated.

"Alright, I'll see what he can do when he gets here." That was the coach. "Have the team start on batting practice, I have a surprise for them."

"Yes, sir." Then Mark left.

I was wondering what the coach meant when he mentioned a surprise. "Um, excuse me."

The coach turned around and that's when I got a good look at him. We were about the same height, he was a little bigger then me. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was Troy, but he looked older then what Troy would be. He would be 22, right? "Well, you must be Luke."

I got a little confused at first, but I assumed Mark told him. "Yes, sir."

He got a big smile on his face. "I heard you want to join the team?"

"Yes, coach. I would greatly appreciate it!"

"Well, I'd say I should at least tell you who I am. I'm coach Bolton."

Bolton?! Is this Troy's dad? I just had to ask, "Wait, are you Troy Bolton's dad?"

He suddenly got wide-eyed. "You know my son?"

"Not personally, sir, but I heard of what he did!" The smile on my face was growing with each word.

"Really? Well, grab a mit. Since you're already in red and white, go and sit with the team. I'll be right back." He started walking toward the locker rooms.

'Well, this is new,' I thought. Who would have guessed that Troy's dad would be my coach.

I sat over at a good sized spot on the bench and waited. No one came over to greet me, typical new guy bit. After a while, coach Bolton came out with a guy dressed in full white, even with a white cap, walking right behind him.

He blew the whistle and got everyone's attention. "Alright, there are two people I want to introduce you to. Luke, come her." He motioned me and I hustled over. "This is Luke Collin. A new pitcher for our team. He's said to get a better arm each practice, so take care of him." Then Bolton got a big smile on his face. "We'll test him later, so don't worry about it."

I wondered what he was talking about, but I just forgot about it as pushed me over to the team, which greeted me with slaps on the back and a couple of noogies. That's when I got a good look at the guest person. "Now, the other person I want you to meet is-"

"Ryan Evens!?" I couldn't help myself from bursting. Not only do I know him from Troy's story, but I went to that game over near Lava Springs when we were on vacation a while back. I pushed my dad to park and let me watch. I even remember the song that they sang during the game.

"You heard of me?" Ryan seemed a bit surprised, but not as much as the others on the team. "Gee, I haven't even directed yet."

"No, it's not that," I said with a smirk, "I seen you during that time when you were playing that baseball game near Lava Springs resort."

"Oh, so you know why I'm here?"

"Not really." I couldn't lie. I didn't know why, though for some reason I thought I should.

"I'm here to show this team a way to play."

That's when I really knew what was up. "Oh no, not the dancing deal." I thought that was just stupid. "I don't dance."

"Well, why not?" I didn't know how to come back. I just shook my head. "Alright, how about I show you what I mean?"

I stepped up and looked back at the team. "Can someone get me a bat?"

Everyone was in shock, even coach Bolton. But Mark quickly snapped out of it and ran over, got a bat, and tossed it toward me. I swiped it, instinctively, out of the air. This stunt just made the shock even more intense.

"Alright," Ryan got over and jumped on the pitcher's mound, "let's start the lesson."

I started over toward the plate, that's when I heard Ryan scream, "Start the track!" A type of upbeat music filled the field and all the other players went out to cover positions. I also seen some people gathering at the fence. There was only one thing in my mind, 'PLAY BALL!!' (A/N Luke is bold, Ryan's italics, and underline is choir.)

Ryan started to warm up, as well as I.

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.  
_  
**I got to just do my thing.**

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

I'll show you that it's one and the same:

Baseball, dancing, same game.

It's easy:

_  
_Ryan set up for a pitch.

_Step up to the plate, start swingin_.

**I wanna play ball now, and that's all.**

This is what I do.

**  
**I walked up to the plate

**It ain't no dance that you can show me. Yeah.**

**  
**_You'll never know_

**Oh I know.**

_if you never try.  
_  
**There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.  
**  
_Come on!_

_  
_He pitched and I missed, but I noticed that he had a rhythm with the pitch.

**I don't dance.**

_I know you can._

_  
_I got ready for another.

**Not a chance. No.**

**  
**Ryan started to get some moves going.

_If I could do this, well, you could do that.  
_  
**But I don't dance.**

**  
**He pitched.

_Hit it out of the park!_

_  
_I smacked it and ran

**I don't dance.  
**  
_I say you can._

_  
_I made it to the base!

**There's not a chance. No.**

**  
**Next batter came up.

_Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.  
_  
**I don't dance, no.  
**  
_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

_  
_He checked me to make sure I didn't do anything funny.

**I've go to just do my thing.  
**  
_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**  
**Next few innings, and I'm batting again.

_Two-steppin, now you're up to bat._

_Bases loaded, do your dance._

_It's easy:_

_Take your best shot, just hit it._

_  
_I felt like I was proving my point, so I shown some cockiness.

**I've got what it takes, playin my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.  
**  
**I'll show you how I swing.  
**  
_You'll never know _

**Oh I know**

_if you never try._

**There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.  
**_Come on!  
_  
**I don't dance.  
**  
_I know you can.  
_  
**Not a chance. No, no.  
**  
_If I could do this, well, you could do that.  
_  
**But I don' dance.**

Again, another picth.

_Hit it out of the park!_

_  
_I got a ground hitter.

**I don't dance.  
**  
_I say you can._

_  
_Next thing I know, there was a double play.

**There's not a chance.  
**  
_Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.  
_  
**I don't dance, no.**

**  
**I was called up to pitch, but only to face Ryan at the plate. Then I see him showing off.

_Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance._

Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.

_  
_I had to tell him.

**I wanna play ball, not dance hall.**

I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call.

**  
**He just laughed.

_I can prove it to you til you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too._

_  
_I readied up.

**You're talkin a lot; show me what you got. STOP.**

**  
**Pitched, only to have him hit a homer.

_**Swing!**_

_**  
**_(A/N I'll let you use you're imagination on this one.)

_HEY!_  
**Ooh**

Come on, swing it like this.

Oh, swing!

_Jitterbug...just like that._.

That's what I mean; That's how you swing

**You make a good pitch but I don't believe**.

_I say you can.  
_  
**I know I can't.  
**  
_**I don't dance.**_

_You can do it.  
_  
**I don't dance, no.  
**  
_Nothin' to it. Ata boy, ata boy. YEAH_.

**Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?  
**  
_One, two, three, four, everybody swing!  
_  
_**COME ON!  
**_  
**I don't dance.  
**  
_I know you can.  
_  
**Not a chance.  
**  
_If I could do this, well, you could do that.  
_  
**But I don't dance**.

_Hit it out of the park!  
_  
**I don't dance.  
**  
_I say you can.  
_  
**There's not a chance.  
**  
_Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.  
_  
**I don't dance, no.**

I didn't know it, but I came in for the win at home plate. Ryan held out his hand, helping me up. I didn't notice at first, but I found myself playing at a rhythm, and all the other's did too. I felt kinda stupid. Here I said that dancing had no place in baseball and I end up finding a rhythm.

"How did that feel?" Ryan asked.

I looked at him a bit, gave a big smile, and gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "I liked it."

During the weekend, I was thinking about what had happened to me so far. I made some new friends, found some old one's, and met one of the legacy's of East High. What's next, is Troy and Gabriella gonna knock on my door? Nah, that couldn't happen. Could it?

* * *

Me: Now that I notice, this chapter is a little shorter then the other's.

Luke: (Laughs) At least it gave me a beat to listen to.

Me: You may have more then a beat to deal with next chapter, Luke.

Luke: Huh?

Me: And I added a link for the song in my bio. Please R&R!


	4. Looking at the Impact

Me: New chapter. I must say, as I read over this I found out that I put to much in it this time.

Luke: If you did, then why are you putting it up?

Me: I found a story that's ten times more heart pounding than this.

Luke: Which would that be?

Me: I'm not tellin'. People have to look at my profile to see. Enjoy!

* * *

I was beginning to be well known at the school. A couple of games rolled around and I was able to pitch a few innings. I began hearing a few students talk about me and it was far from "looking down" at me.

However, after one day of school, I decided to look around at some of the other clubs and see what they do, just to see if I could find something to watch if I had free time, when I heard a vicious voice from the theater. "No, no, NO!! You're doing it all wrong!"

"What in the?" I decided to get in a shaded spot near the entrance, just enough to hide and still see what was going on.

"The talent show auditions are only 5 weeks away and you are treating it like a joke?!?" It was that red-head I seen at the club. I could tell she was short tempered, considering how quickly she exploded, and a perfectionist. I mean, who would talk about getting something perfect if you still had plenty of time to do it?

"Well, sorry, Ella." A girl said, she seemed to be a freshman. So the red-head was named Ella? That's one point for me, but who was this other kid? Apparently she was pressured into this. Her white face seemed flushed, and her chest was inward, showing that she was feeling timid.

"Ugh, forget it." Ella seemed disgusted. "Just clean up and you'd better get it right next time." She got off the stage and headed toward the exit. I backed up to a deeply shaded spot, thanks to the stage lights, and prayed she didn't see me.

As she came by, she didn't notice, but I caught this vibe of fear and control as she passed. It sickened me to the bone, but I didn't pay much attention to her as much as I wanted to help that girl still on stage. As Ella disappeared, I ran over and jumped on the stage. I must've startled the girl cause she jumped up and dropped the props she was picking up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're not gonna be mean to me, are you?" She had pure fear in her eyes. What did Ella do to her? She was shorter then me by a few inches. She had dirty blond hair, with ocean blue eyes, that is if that wasn't her scared color. Her skin was white, no sign of a tan on her and no figure on her either, not that I care.

"What? Of course not!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." That just made me feel guilty, but I didn't do anything.

"Don't apologized," I replied. "You didn't do anything to me. Do you need some help?"

"It's okay, I can get them." She started picking up where I interrupted.

I looked across the stage, seeing that there was more props laying around. How could she get them all and still get out of here without being locked in? "No, I'm helping." I turned and looked at where I could start at.

"What?" She sounded surprised.

"I can't stand to see someone left here to do all this. It's against my nature."

Suddenly, I felt a couple of arms around my stomach. Was she hugging me? And better yet, what for? I looked over my shoulder and seen I was right. Her head against my back, her arms locked tightly around me. She seemed like an average toddler that had a really bad day at school.

"Thank you." Her voice seemed to crack as she said that.

I managed to break free from her hug and look in her eyes. They were filled with tears. 'Oh, Ella, What did you do to her?' I thought.

I couldn't stand to see a girl like this. "Hey, cheer up," I said as I wiped a couple of tears from her face. "I'm helping you, so all we have to do is put the props in the boxes and we're done."

Obviously, my plan worked because she had a small smile on her face. It made me feel a little better too. She nodded her head and went over to pick up the props. She had more of a spring in her step now.

We finished just before 6:00 and made it out of school before the door's closed. We were half way through the courtyard when the girl stopped, causing me to stop as well.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Not really," she said, "it's just that we never been introduced."

I forgot completely about intros. "Oh, right. Please allow me to go first."

"Go ahead."

"I'm Luke Collin. Been here for about a month now."

"Is that so? Well, I'm Freda. Freda Marlianna." For once, Freda smiled without anything trying to get her to.

"Marlianna? Is your family part Spanish or something?" I said, jokingly.

Freda giggled some. "Yes, yes they are."

"Hey, that's my line!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"It is? Oh, I'm sorry." That smiled disappeared quicker then a magicians card trick.

"No, no, no, please. I was just joking around about that. You can use it if you want."

"Are you sure?" She finally started to seem like a normal kid.

"Yeah, but I have a question. When did you start using it?"

She thought a bit. "I heard it while I was going down the hall a couple of day's ago. I'm guessing I heard it from you."

A smirk-like smile came across my face. "Is that so? Well, glad to be an influence."

Freda seemed to get a little more serious and said, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Can I hang around you from now on? None of the other freshmen seem to like me that much."

I could've anticipated the question, but the reason was unexpected. The grade levels should be defending each other, not rejecting.

'So, this is another result,' I thought. But I snapped myself out of it and answered Freda, "Yeah, sure. It would be nice to have someone else around in the group."

Freda got wide eyed. "Group? You have more friends?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm sure they would love to meet you!"

She must've smiled at my optimism, since that was the main message that I was trying to get out. "Okay, I trust you. So, I'll meet you at lunch tomorrow?"

"I'll be waiting."

Watching her walk off was like seeing an animal you caught go back in the forest. You don't know if it'll get in another trap.

* * *

Me: See what I mean? Turned up the heat right there.

Luke: You told that last part so true. I'm starting to worry about Freda.

Me: Are you sure you don't have another love interest, Luke?

Luke: What?!? Of course not!

Me: Good, Jane may have your head later.

Luke: Say wha?

Me: Uh, never mind. That's for the next chapter. R&R please!


	5. Standing up for once

Me: (Thinks)

Freda: Something wrong Solaris?

Me: Hm? Oh, it's nothing.

Luke: Are you sure?

Jane: You were in deep thought.

Me: Wondered if Luke would be okay after this.

Luke: What do you mean?

Me: You'll see.

* * *

The next day was going smooth. Classes seemed to be getting easier, people were looking up to me, and Mark didn't even mind it, but I would never take his spotlight as captain, that's for sure.

As lunch came around, I waited at the cafeteria entrance for Freda, as promised. While waiting for her, Jane and Mark came up to me.

"Hey there, Luke." Mark was the first to greet.

"Hi, Mark," then I looked at Jane, "Heya, Jane."

"Hi, Luke." Jane looked a little more glamorous then usual, with the fixed up hair and the formal dress, purple with a glittering effect. Family dinner?

"Hey, Jane," I had to ask, "why are you dressed up like that?"

"Oh, I'm helping my mother with a project of hers. She's a designer."

"Is that so? Need a comment? I got one."

"Yes I do. That's the reason I'm wearing it." She spun around real quick, letting her dress hover above her feet. "What do you think?"

I didn't know how to go about it. "Beautiful? No, no, amazing? No, that's not the right word." I left them hanging a minute. "I can't find a word for it. It's that much."

Both of them couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I don't think I can tell my mom all that. Can you simplify it?"

I just smiled then looked at the dress. "Tell her that it's more than the president's wife could expect from the best." Looking back up at Jane, I decided to add, "But the beauty wearing it has already broken that scale."

I seen Jane's face turn red. "Oh, you don't mean that."

"Do I?"

Jane just walked past me, but I seen that smile on her. She couldn't hide it. However, I looked back at Mark and seen him stunned. I was sure he wasn't breathing.

"Mark, are you alright?"

He snapped out as I said his name. "Oh, it's just that I never seen Jane blush before, that's all."

"You never seen her blush?" I would find that odd. I was told close friends always seen each other blush at least once when together.

"No, this is the first time I, or even anyone here, have seen her blush." Mark started toward the line to get some food. "Are you coming?"

I looked away and then down the hall, seeing that Freda was coming up. "Just give me a minute. I'll be there."

Mark just shrugged and headed over. Freda seemed a little tense walking over, but then as she noticed me at the entrance her shoulders went down and she walked more casual, like she relaxed when she seen me. It was a little confusing, but I was guessing that it was thanks to Ella.

"Hi there, Freda," I greeted

"Hi, Luke." She sounded like her cares flew away.

"So, wanna head over to our table?" I pointed in its direction, "I think everyone is there now."

Freda gulped, "Everyone?"

I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong, but it didn't feel like it was my place to ask. "Do you want to sit alone?"

"Oh, no, no. It's just that I never been introduced to anyone."

"Alright, let's start now." I started over to the table. Freda wasted no time in following.

As we got over to the table, Jake, Marlina, Jane, and Mark was already there. I sat down and motioned Freda to do the same. All she did was shake her head.

"Freda, it's alright. They're not gonna bite." As I finished, I noticed that everyone was looking at her in a strange way. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

Jake was the first to speak. "Luke, don't you know who she is?"

I looked at him strange for a second. What kind of secret is he hiding? "Yes, she's Freda Marlianna. I met her last night."

"Luke, she's a freshman."

"So? Marlina's a senior." I tried to stay as calm as possible, though my emotions were telling me to do otherwise. "She's been pushed and trampled on, so I heard. I think we should let her know that some people are there for her."

Jane seemed surprised. "Pushed? By who?"

"Ella." That was the first time she spoke to my friends. I'd say it took a lot of courage to name her depressor in front of people.

"ELLA MONTRESOR?!?" Everyone exclaimed in complete unison. I was guessing that Ella had a reputation, and a bad one at that.

"Yes." Everyone started making their own conversation, but Freda didn't seem to be finished yet.

"Hey, people, quiet!" At that, I was able to silence everyone.

"Thank you, Luke," Freda said. "Now, let me tell you what led me to this." She sat down, ready to tell her tale. "On the first day of school, I wasn't as timid as I am now. I was very outgoing and had some friends, until Ella asked me to come with her."

"Wait, Ella asked you? Why?" Mark did seem kinda confused, considering who we were talking about, but he really shouldn't have interfered.

Marlina gave him a small glare stating the fact. Mark backed down right away.

"I'll answer." Freda continued, "I have a unique singing voice, some say close to Sharpay."

"Sharpay Evans?!" I couldn't hold myself back. After the outburst most of everyone gave me a small glare. "Sorry, please continue."

"Don't worry. Anyway, she said she wanted me to help her with her drama club and I took the offer. Three days later, we were having fun, strange as it may sound, and we recorded songs to play in the talent show. It wasn't much longer that I found out that when she was showing the drama club head the recordings, she passed off my voice as her's." I looked at everyone and noticed how fixated they were on her. Maybe they were trying to find Ella's weakness or something?

Freda continued, "When I found out about this, I tried to correct it, but Ella beat me to it and," she hesitated at this part, "blackmailed me."

"Blackmailed?" Jake had a sense of revenge in his eyes.

"Yes, I brought my dairy with me to her house one day when we recorded a song. I'm guessing while I was gone, she opened my dairy and read an entry that was really private."

"If I may ask," Marlina stated, "what was it?"

"During middle school, I got in a chemical lab area and let my imagination roam free. Doing so, I mixed two chemicals that I thought I knew and ended up creating a poisonous gas that filled the school. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but I never revealed myself to the authorities."

Jane looked curious. "And how long ago was this?"

"Two years." Freda held her head down, seemingly in shame.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Mark said, sounding like a leader. "Just to change the subject, did Ella say she would reveal this if you didn't do as she said?"

Freda pulled her head back up, smiled, and answered with a bright tone, "Yes, yes she did."

Everyone laughed, including me. She said my line better then I could.

"Isn't that your line, Luke?" Marlina asked.

"Yeah, but I don't mind her saying it," I replied.

"Well, talk about lightening the mood," Jane added.

"How can you say it like that?" Jake asked.

"I just thought I could, like she said, lighten the mood," Freda replied.

"Well, if I may ask a question," Mark started, but he get his mouth shut by Jane.

"I don't think we should ask anymore," Jane said. "I think she has had enough."

"But I'm still curious about her former friends," Jake blurted.

"JAKE!!" We silenced him with that.

"It's okay," said Freda, "I was about to say anyway." All eyes went back to her. "I'm not exactly sure, but I could guess that Ella had something to do with it."

"Figures," Mark mumbled, but I still heard him. "Oh wait, we haven't been introduced." Mark held out his hand, "Mark King."

Freda shook. She did the same with everyone.

Jane leaned forward. "Jane Corral."

Then Marlina. "Marlina Song."

Finally Jake. "Jake Wolfen."

"Okay, nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Freda Marlianna!" All eyes went on Ella Montresor, making a scene no doubt. She was headed directly to our table and, obviously, wanted Freda back. When she got where we were, she got Freda by the shirt and pulled her up. "Freda, I told you to meet me in the theater!"

That look of fear was back in Freda's eyes again. "I.... I.... I'm sorry."

"Well, we'll see how sorry you are when I'm through with you." I seen Ella's hand move and I know I seen it before; it was the first move for a back-handed slap. As she was about to lift her arm I was getting out of my seat, and when she brought it up and went for the hit, I pushed Freda out of the way and took the burn. It felt worse than a snake bite.

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped at my action, I don't know if it was a gasp of surprise or a gasp of amazement. I pulled me head back to position, after being forced into the other direction, and looked Ella in the eye with pure anger. She seemed as surprised as everyone else.

"Don't you dare try that again, Ella Montresor." I felt possessed at that point, like someone else was making me say it. I looked down and seen Freda just as shocked as everyone else. I gave her my hand and helped her up.

Everyone was silent until someone broke it exclaiming, "You rock, Luke!" Then all of the people there just screamed, cheering me, for some reason. Did no one stand up to Ella before?

Ella gave me a disgusted look. That vibe I got from her before came back and again, it sickened me. "You just wait," she said, "I'll give you something to take in." And with that, she left.

Jake, Mark, Jane, and Marlina got up and ran over to me, giving me some slaps on the back.

"That was insane," Mark started.

"No one stood up to Ella like that," Jane finished.

I felt like I started to blush in all this. "Aw, come on, guys. I just did what comes naturally to me," I said.

"Luke," Freda lunged over and hugged me again, "Thank you."

It was kinda embarrassing having her do this in front of everyone, but it didn't last long, thankfully.

After the day was over, I got home to have Mom and Dad greet me with worried expressions. I was guessing that it was due to the bruise Ella left behind. It was a pretty hard slap, all things considered.

"What happened, Luke?" Mom was the first to ask.

"It's nothing to bad, Mom," I said.

"Did you get in a fight, son?" Dad was always concerned about fights in school and whenever I had a bruise that wasn't from baseball, that's the first thing he'd ask.

"No, Dad. I was just helping a fellow student with a problem and then this was a consequence for it."

Mom definitely looked concerned. "Consequence?"

"In other words, Mom, I was trying to stop something from getting started and had to get in the crossfire to do so."

"Standing up for others, son?" Dad had that smile in his eyes.

"Yeah, Dad." Suddenly, there was a strange smell of something burning in the air. "Mom, are you cooking something?"

"Oh, Lord have mercy, dinner!" She quickly ran to the kitchen.

Dad was about to follow, then he looked back and said, "By the way, Luke, someone called a few minutes ago and wanted to talk to you, the number's on the caller ID."

He went in the kitchen, while I headed to the phone. As I looked at the number, I noticed that the ID had the 'Corral' name on it. 'Jane?' I thought. I immediately called the number and waited.

"Hello?" Jane answered the phone.

"Hey there, Jane," I replied.

"Luke, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, my dad told me that someone called."

"Yeah, well, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What you said to me, during lunch, did you mean it?"

I felt kinda weird, her asking me that. "Of course. Why?"

"And, do you like me, or Freda?"

Oh, I felt like I was in-between a rock and a hard place. Was there a wrong answer to a question like that? "Is this about the hug she gave me?"

"Well-"

"Jane, she does that as showing gratitude. She did that the first time we met when she had to pick stuff up and I helped."

"Oh. So, there's nothing between you two?"

"No, Jane."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I hope you're ready for rehearsing tomorrow."

"Wait, rehearse?" She hung up before I could get through to her. Rehearse? Did she just sign us up for the talent show?

* * *

Luke: Hey, hey, HEY! What's going on?

Me: I'm not tellin'.

Jane: (giggles)

Luke: Jane? You did this?

Me: You'll understand next chapter, and I'm glad you're not mad.

Luke: About what, the slap thing? Don't worry about it.

Me: Okay, thanks. And for the people who has reviewed my work so far, thank you. I'm nearly halfway done.


	6. Oh no

I asked Luke and Jane to stay out of this chapter, so if you like character conversations, I'm sorry, not this time. Why? You'll see.

* * *

Another day, another opportunity to get to know East High. Jane did sign us up for the talent show, and not only that, but she also signed the whole group. Me, her, Mark, Jake, Marlina, and even Freda went to the theater twice a week to practice up. It was odd, considering that baseball was my main point in life before I met her.

"Okay, the main dance moves goes like this," Jane said as she was showing us one part of the act we were doing. I didn't get the name, but it was a song and dance deal that we were performing. It felt right practicing with everyone, like it was meant to be, but of course we had our competition.

"I don't know why you guys even signed up." Ella always came up at least once a week to either try to put us down or threaten to get Freda back on her side. Surprisingly, she hasn't even made a move to tell on Freda about what happened two years ago. "Fine go ahead, but you'll wish you didn't when you get on that stage in 3 weeks." Was she plotting something?

Also, the baseball team has been getting better since I joined. I don't think it's because of me, but Mark seems to think so.

"Luke, I would like to thank you," Mark said after a game had ended with us being the victors.

"Hey, you did most of the pitching for five innings," I said.

"Luke, you inspired most of this team when you shown your talent at your first practice here."

My cheeks was burning at that point. "Oh, you don't mean that."

"I do. I though I could lead this team, but maybe I'll put it to a vote later and have you the new captain."

I was a little surprised when he said that. "Mark, I couldn't. You were here last season and this season. You have more experience."

"Maybe, but you know what they say about fresh talent." He sounded like my dad right there.

Everyone was having a good time during rehearsals, but it was the rehearsal 2 weeks before the show that things took a turn for the worst. I never would have seen it coming even if there was a warning about it in my face.

I finally got up the nerve to ask if I could walk Jane home and she said that I could. That was the best moment of the evening. I thought nothing could stop me from having a better day.

"So, how's Biology treating you, Luke?" Jane was wanting to start up a conversation.

I thought it was a good idea too, so I answered, "Well, we got passed the structure of the cell and we're doing some experiments for the next step."

"Yeah, well you won't like the cutting open a frog part at the end."

"Ew, that's disgusting."

I pretended like I had a sickening look, but Jane seen through the ruse and just laughed. "You don't have to pretend. I can see that you want to."

"Have I been around long enough for you to see through me?"

She smiled. "It's not that hard."

When we got to her house, we parted ways. As she got to the door, she looked back at me and gave me a wave. It wasn't the usual friendly wave, but there was something to the sway of her hand, something in her eyes that made it seem different. I waved with the usual as she went in. However, things went from great to disastrous as I went down the road to my house.

"HEY, CHEATER!!" I looked over on the other side of the road and seen some group calling me.

I felt mad for some reason. Most likely about the 'cheater' bid. "What do you want?"

"Got a present for you!" Then out of the corner of my eye, someone threw a glass bottle at me. It was ready to hit my face, but my instinct kicked in and I was able to swipe it out of harms way. "Uh, that wasn't supposed to happen," I heard one guy say. "RUN!!"

They scattered like flies, out of sight, but I didn't care about them, I was wondering what was with the bottle they threw at me. It had something in it, like a letter. I ran home to make sure that nothing else like that would happen.

As I got in the house, I went to the kitchen for something to drink after that run. When I got to the fridge, I noticed a note on there, saying;

_Hey there, Luke. Me and your mom went out tonight for a private dinner._

_We'll be home by 9:00_

_With love, Mom and Dad_

_P.S. Don't start any parties while we're gone._

I had to laugh at the last part. Dad always knew how to put a smile on my face, even if he wasn't there to do it. However, I was still wondering what was in that bottle. I got my drink and sat on the couch. It took a while, but I was able to get the paper out and read it.

_Luke Collin, I told you that I would get you back for making me look like an idiot._

_But I didn't know you would make it so easy for me._

_If you're reading this note, then it means that you have already lost the perfect world you live in._

_Don't like it? Aww, well, that's showbiz, and life's like a play._

_Your part is about to be cut._

"Ella Montresor!" How dare she try to ruin my life! I haven't done anything to her, other then save a fellow student from embarrassment. However, this was this one question that floated around in my head, what does she mean by 'I didn't know you would make it so easy for me'?

I didn't tell my parents anything about what I found out last night even after I left for school. I thought it was something that I should keep to myself and handle myself. I'm guessing it was for a matter of pride.

As I was walking around the courtyard, everyone was giving me an evil glare that made me feel unwelcome. I didn't understand how someone can root for a person one moment and then boo them the next.

"Luke!" I looked up the stairs and seen Jake, Marlina, and Freda coming down. Jake looked at me with a sense in his eyes that I've never seen before in him, fear. "Please tell me it's not true."

I was getting confused, how would Ella get through to Jake? He's too mind set on something to let her break him. "Okay, it's not," I said with a smile, hoping to make him feel better. "But what are you talking about?"

"You didn't get the message about Jane's last boyfriend?" Freda asked.

"Jane's Ex?" Jane had a boyfriend some time ago? She never told me that.

Marlina got up front. "Yeah, someone started a rumor about you abusing Jane-"

"Abusing?!?" How could someone do something like that, even if it was Ella?

"Apparently so, cause all of the student body is looking down on, not only you, but all your friends, including us."

'Ella, you have gone too far this time!' I thought. "Okay, where can I find this _Ex_?"

"Behind you." I knew that voice, and as I turned to see Mark behind me, he grabbed me by the color of my shirt and pulled me up.

All the students in the courtyard started to ring around for a perfect fight scene; the star pitcher verses the head player.

"Mark? You were Jane's boyfriend?" I said, trying to keep myself up above his hand by pulling his down.

"Yes, were." He threw me down on the ground. I was starting to wonder where the administration was to stop this. "However, I still care about Jane Corral and I am _**NOT**_ gonna let someone mistreat her."

"Dude, I didn't-" Before I could finish, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. He kicked me? The head of the baseball team kicked the one he was most proud of?

"I don't want to hear your LIES!!!" I tried to get up, but he picked me back up threw me against a chair nearby, not hidden by the crowd. "You would have to prove that you're telling the truth!"

"**Prove!?** You want me to **PROVE!?**" I suddenly got back some strength and pushed Mark back enough for me to get up and hold ground. "Okay, how about this? I'll leave Jane, forget about her. She was just a friend anyway!"

Mark looked fazed. "Luke-"

"Now you let me finish!" I just about got in his face. "Now you have known me long enough to know that I keep my word, so isn't that proof enough?"

"Luke!" I looked over, ready to reply to Freda, when Jane was standing right there next to her, tears filling her eyes and streaming down her face.

I felt so conceded saying what I said. What was I thinking? I thought I was looking at the impact with Freda, but this was too much. This time, I did this. I just slapped Jane across the face, spiritually. I just crushed her love for someone. I just destroyed her.

"Oh no." That's all I could get out. That's when I realized that I did love her, because my heart broke looking at her like that.

"Fine," Jane said, speaking through sobs, "so be it!" She started running toward Steep Hill, a hill with a steep end that would have anyone that fell over, die instantly as they hit the bottom.

"No!" I tried to follow her, but everyone that was watching the fight pushed me back in. "Hey, let me through! I can't let her do that!"

"Let him go through!" Everyone's eyes went on Mark. He didn't seem mad anymore, considering that the tension around his eyes was gone. The group holding me back stepped aside and I just looked at Mark. "Well, don't just stand there, get going!"

I could see he finally understood that I wouldn't do such a thing to Jane. I nodded and started running like it was the end of the world, or else it would be.

* * *

I'm gonna have number 7 up soon, cause I hate cliff hangers too. Please tell me what you think!


	7. DO WHAT?

First, I want to get off that I see dozens of people reading this every time I update. Don't be shy to review. I take unanimous reviews as well as signed ones on here as well.

Second, I hope there are there are Troy and Gabi fans out there. Enjoy!

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. The very thought of Jane doing something like that was making me want to cry. How could I say that? Here I was keeping so focused on getting someone off my back that I didn't even consider who else I would hurt.

As I was getting close, I noticed a work crew trying to get something out of the ground. I hope nothing would come to them using explosives. That would only make matters worse if the ground was weak.

I was able to reach the top of the hill, where Jane was. I looked at her, just staring into the vastness of space in the area. Then I seen her move forward toward the edge.

"Jane, don't do this!"

She looked back at me, the luster in her eyes were drained. "You said as much yourself, Luke. No one want's me around."

"No, Jane," the feeling inside me was eating me alive when she mentioned that. "The person you met at the beginning of the year is far better then the one who said those cruel things. I'm not proud of that and I want to change that." I held out my hand, hoping that she would find it in her heart to forgive me. However, there was this sudden tremor and the cliff underneath her collapsed.

"No! JANE!!!!!" I lunged over, hoping that I could grab her hand before it was too late. All I felt was the tips of her fingers. 'No.' that one word was drifting in my mind. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. After the debris started to clear, I made out a figure just a good arms reach below me. The more it cleared, the more I knew, Jane didn't fall, but she didn't look conscience either.

I needed more help, I couldn't pull her up unharmed alone. I looked back, ready to start back to the school, when I seen Freda and them dashing up the tall hill. "HEY!!!" I screamed, waving my hands in the air, letting them know I was there.

"Help me out guys," I said as they got to my normal talking range, "I need someone to help me pull her up while someone else go call 911!"

Jake put his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me that everything will be alright. "I'll go call!" And he dashed off.

"Mark, Marlina, help me get her up!"

"And what should I do?" I could see that she was willing to do anything.

"There's a construction site not far from here. I want you to tell them to stop anything that would cause them to use explosives. Do you see them?"

"Yes!" She was already running as she said that.

"Okay, guys, get down on the edge, see if you can grab her and pull on the count of three!"

"Okay!" Mark immediately went down, but Marlina hesitated.

"I think we should wait for an ambulance." She said.

"Marlina," I motioned her over, "this part of rock and dirt could give out any minute."

"Okay, I understand." Then she got down.

Marlina was able to get Jane's legs, Mike had her by the shoulders and head, while I had her by the back and waist. "Okay, on the count of three. One... two... THREE!!!" In one swift motion, we were able to pull her off, and just in time cause the hold gave way and fell down the steep deathtrap.

"Oh my gosh," Marlina said, seeing that I was right about it giving out.

I sat there, on the ground, holding Jane, wishing that I didn't say what I did. If I'd kept my big mouth shut then none of this would've happened. If I hadn't been so selfish about getting Mark off my back. I'd bet that was the reason she was there, to stop Mark from doing anything drastic.

"Luke," Mark got down next to me and Jane, "I'm sorry. If I hadn't-"

"No," I interrupted, "I'm sorry."

"Dude, you didn't do anything to me." He sounded confused.

"If I hadn't let myself explode like that, then you wouldn't have to worry about someone you care about."

Mark was completely silent, as we all were up until the ambulance arrived. I was able to get permission to come on the ambulance and keep Jane company, though she wouldn't know I was there. I felt like I should be near her after that so whenever she did wake up, I would be there to tell her that I was truly sorry, for what it's worth anyway.

As we got to the hospital, I was pulled into the lobby. I had to obey, considering the rules and all that. I still felt like it was my fault for everything that happened. I had to make amends somehow.

Not long after I arrived, I seen a group of people coming in. Most of them were my friends, but there where two others. One was a male, brown hair, I think, and seemed to be about 6 foot. The other was a girl, very dark hair, like Jane's, and she was a little shorter then the guy.

"Luke!" Marlina exclaimed as she came through the door. My friends came over while the other two went to the front desk.

"Hey, guys." I didn't feel like talking that much.

Freda sat down beside me and asked, "Did you hear anything yet?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, chin up," Jake had that bright tone as usual, "At least we know that she's away from further harm."

That hurt me. I know that he meant it in a good way, but it reminded me of the harm I did. "That doesn't really help, Jake. What would help is if she came through that door right now."

"If it would help," Mark said, "We found a couple of relatives in Jane's family that you may want to meet."

I looked at him, unsure what he was talking about. How could her relatives cheer me up? I caused this, pretty much.

"Thanks for informing us, Mark." I looked over and noticed that it was those two that came in as well.

"Your welcome," Mark said as he looked over. "Oh, and I would like you to meet someone. This is Luke." He pointed toward me. "Luke, this is Troy and Gabriella."

"DO WHAT!?!" I jumped out of my chair. It was _the_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez? I couldn't believe it.

"Nice to meet you." Gabi held out her hand for a hand shake and I quickly replied. I did the same with Troy. "We were told you heard about us?"

"Told? You guys are the very reason I came here!" It felt so awesome talking to them, but it was the last question I asked that broke the energy rush. "So what are you doing here?"

Troy looked over and answered, "Well, we got a phone call about Gabi's cousin, Jane, coming in the hospital."

"Jane?" My heart began pounding. "Jane Corral?"

Gabriella gave a smile and said, "Yeah, that's her. Do you know her?"

I got back up out of my chair, since I sat down while talking to them, and walked over a bit. "Yes, I know her."

"Then you must be the one she talks about all the time."

"Really?" My chest was starting to hurt, really bad.

"She said that you were kind, considerate, always help out any way possible. She said she couldn't find a better friend."

I felt tears filling my eyes. I turned so no one would see. She thought I was all that? I shouldn't have been given all that praise. "Some friend I am."

"What makes you say that?" Troy sounded pretty confused.

"Well," I stopped Mark from trying to explain by interrupting.

"No, Mark," I said, with turning, "I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?" I looked back at Gabriella, tears now flowing down my face. "You did something?"

"I said I would forget about her," I said while fighting back sobs. "I didn't even know she was near. I was being selfish, trying to get someone off my back."

I was ready to bawl out crying. I sat back down trying to calm myself. I didn't even look at anyone to see how they looked.

"Jane Corral's friends?" Everyone got up, looking at the doctor. I wiped the tears from my eyes as much as possible before I stood.

"About Jane, she's-"

* * *

I know how I said before that I hate cliffhangers, but I've been reading more then usual and I'm starting to like them. Besides, I thought I needed something to keep you on the edge of your seat until the next one anyways. Please review! And to those who have been reviewing, mostly one person by the name of Wildcat! 3, thanks for doing so!


	8. Finally

Aw man, I finally got around to it! Behold, I have made chapter 8 of my HSM story! I'm sorry for the HUGE delay, but I got caught up writing other things. I hope I still got it!

* * *

"Doing just fine." A feeling of relief passed over me. Thank God she was okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it was otherwise. "She just had some scratches and a bump on the head."

"Thanks, sir," Tory said. "I think we all needed that."

"She's still in a comma, but two people at a time can go see her. Three on the last few." I motioned Troy and Gabriella to go first and they took it. I only found it right for relatives to go first. Wait a minute, Jane's Gabi's cousin. How is Troy a relitive?

"Hey, Mark." Mark looked over at me with understanding in his eyes, though I didn't even say anything yet. "You said they're both relatives?"

"Yes."

"Then does that mean that they're married?"

Mark got a big smile on his face and shook his head. "No, but they're going to be."

I wasn't that surprised, but it did startle me a bit. "You mean, engaged?"

"Yeah, but I still don't know the wedding day. You'd have to ask Ja-" He cut himself short. I knew what he was saying, but I got the worst part over with, so nothing could hurt me that much now.

"Okay, I get the picture," I said with a slight giggle.

"You okay with it?"

"Yeah. Just have to wait for Jane, that's all."

Mark nodded and headed for his seat.

It took about ten minutes for them to come back, but when they did they had a huge smile on there face. "Alright, who's next?" Gabi asked.

"What's with the huge face?" Freda asked in return.

"Try Jane out of the comma she was in," Troy replied.

Marlina nearly jumped out of her seat. "Really?"

"Well, since you're pumped and ready, why don't you go next?" I asked.

"I think we will." Freda jumped up and took Marlina by the arm. "Come on!" I never seen Freda so pushy. Just spending a few weeks with us changed her that much?

I kept myself out of the conversations between everyone. I was really thinking over how Jane would react to me if I stepped in there. Should I go in there with Mark or should I go in alone?

Twenty minutes later, Freda and Marlina came in the lobby. "Okay, Mark's, Jake's, and Luke's turn."

Mark and Jake got up and started over, but stopped. I didn't get up, nor did I want to. "Luke, aren't you coming?" Jake asked.

"I want to talk to her alone," I answered. Everyone looked at me with a confusing look. "It's something personal."

Mark nodded his head. "Okay, we won't be long then."

"No, no, take your time."

"Second door to the left," Freda mentioned.

"Okay, thanks," Mark replied.

After Mark and Jake disappeared, I looked over at Gabriella. She was smiling at me. What for? Does she know what I'm doing or am I just assuming. "Is there something on my face?" I asked, trying to escape the awkward situation.

"Oh, no. Just thinking," She replied. I looked over at Troy and he seemed just as confused as I was. He kept looking back and forth between me and Gabi. After the third time, he quit.

Only five minutes later, Mark and Jake came in with a confused look, but observative as well. "What's up?" I asked as they came near.

"She's not ready to leave," Mark replied, sounding really confused.

"And why is this confusing?"

"Well, Janey doesn't like the hospital," Gabriella answered.

"So, you mean that she was signed to leave, but even though she hates to be at the hospital, she won't go yet?"

"Exactly," Troy replied.

"I can say this;" all eyes went on Mark, "when I came in, she kept looking at the door, like she was expecting you, Luke." She was expecting me? She was expecting the person that almost crushed her will to live? Did she accept my apology?

"I wouldn't keep her waiting," Jake warned.

I snapped out of my train of thought and nodded. I headed past everyone and went into the hallway. I brushed passed a couple of doctors and headed in Jane's room. As I got inside, I noticed that Jane wasn't on the bed.

"Wondered where you were." I looked to my right to see Jane, already up and raring to go.

"Oh, well... I wanted to speak to you privately," I replied.

She smiled. "Oh, cut the formalities." She walked past me and shut the door. "There, completely private. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

I swallowed, hard. My heart was about ready to pound out of my chest. "Uh..."

"Is it about what you said?"

"Well, yes. I'm serious, I didn't mean any-"

"I know you didn't." That surprised me. She believed me? "I knew what you meant when you said what you said on the hill."

Relief came over me again. Now she's safe and she forgave me. However, I wondered about one more thing. "Jane, when you were there, during that fight, what were you doing?"

She walked over toward me and stopped about a foot away. "I was trying to stop Mark from doing anything that could really hurt you."

"You were?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to get hurt." So I was right. "Luke..."

"Yes?" I could've guess where this was headed.

"I'm not the type of person to be so straight forward, but..." It felt like time stopped during the small silence. Was she saying what I think she's saying? "I care about you more then just a friend." Just then, I noticed she had her hands behind her back and was swaying some. "And I was hoping you would too."

As she looked down, I bit my lip. Wasn't I supposed to be the one to say that? I took my hand and placed it gently beneath her chin. As she looked back up at me, I kept it there and looked in her eyes. That luster she had when we sang together the first time was back.

"Same here," I said, and I didn't have time to catch a breath. She locked her lips to mine and, surprisingly, I wasn't surprised. I returned it with respect. It felt so right to be with her at that moment, like I was never meant to be anywhere else.

As we broke apart, I looked into her eyes again and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked with a smile.

"For giving me a second chance." Then we embraced a hug, and during that, I looked at the window and saw some eyes through the blinds. I just had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"We're being watched." Jane broke halfway, still having one arm around me, and looked at the window as well.

"Oh, those nosey-" she cut herself short and headed toward the door. I stayed back, trying to keep myself from bursting out in laughter. She swung the door opened and exclaimed, "You don't have to be so nosey!"

"Well, sorry!" I knew that was Jake. "We wondered what was taking so long."

"So you had to sneak to find out?" I asked, walking out of the room beside Jane.

"Well, I guess so," Freda answered shyly.

"Does this mean you guys are finally..." Marlina was waiting for us to finish for her.

I looked at Jane and she nudged her head over, telling me to finish. "Yes, it's official."

"We're boy and girlfriend," Jane added, grabbing my hand.

"Finally!" the whole group sighed.

"So, now what are you two going to do?" Troy asked.

"It's not what the two of us are going to do," I replied. "It's what the six of us are going to do." Everyone looked at me, like waiting for an order, and, boy, do I have one. "Okay, here's the plan."

* * *

There, everything is the way it should be, for Luke and Jane anyway. Now what are they plotting? You'll know next chapter.


	9. Not anymore

Now, to unveil what happens with Luke's plot. If there is any Ella Montresor fans out there, I advise you not read this. However, I never heard anyone say they liked her. I only heard haters. Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Everything was planned out. There was no way around what we had planned. The next morning, everyone was amazed that Jane was already up and running and back to school. They were even more amazed seeing us hold hands every now and then. However, not everyone was celebrating what happened to the two most known kids in school.

"Luke Collin and Jane Corral," and here came Ella, "didn't expect to see your faces so soon."

"Oh, come off it, Ella," I said, looking her straight in the eye. "You can't get rid of us that easy."

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll just have to show you up."

"You know we know that you set up the rumor!" Jane exclaimed.

"Rumor? What rumor?" Ella was good at acting, but one could see the lie.

"Again, come off it," I said. "Either you confess or things may happen."

Ella broke our a smile. "Ha! And what makes you think that you can do anything to me?"

Both me and Jane smiled at her and walked on past. She had no idea what she was in for before the day was over. She should know by now by now that the school isn't the same anymore.

Before the last bell rang for school to be over, I went over to the principal's office. I gave him the rundown on what happened with the near-death experience with both me and Jane. The principal didn't like it one bit and sent for Ella right away.

Ella came in a minute later, walking into a dark room showing only me and the principal. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Ella," he replied. "I was told that you started the catastrophe that nearly befell Luke and Jane."

"Do what? I had no idea-"

"That we nearly died by your lie?" Jane came out of the dark and into the dim light.

Ella was surprised by this move. "What? I didn't say anything about that rumor!" She sounded to be getting defensive.

"So you did know something about the rumor," I said, fishing for her outburst. "You told us that you didn't know anything about it."

"Well, I heard about it later on during the day." She then turned to the principal. "I didn't do anything! I-"

"Wrote a note?" Jake then came out, holding the note I got two days ago. "Tell me that's not your handwriting."

He tossed it to Ella, who caught it unwillingly. "Well, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just intimidating, that's all."

"Well, your intimidation nearly made me kill Luke." Mark came up behind Ella, startling her.

"But, I didn't spread the rumor!"

"You just started it," Marlina said, coming from behind the principal. "We don't take kindly to people trying to overpower the student body."

Ella just looked around, as in panic, then she got a smile on her face. "Well, at least I didn't-"

"Spread a poisonous gas in a middle school during 7th grade?" Freda then appeared from behind Jane. "Don't bother, I told them and all is forgiven."

"Freda? You would rather throw away a singing career to join these low-lives?"

"The only low-life here is you, Ella Montresor." Now that was something, coming from Freda.

Ella didn't like it one bit and went in a rage, running Ella into a wall. Everyone was about to go after her, but I stopped them. "Freda can handle this," I said.

"How dare you call me that!" Ella yelled. Freda just got a smile on her face and started to laugh. "What's so funny?!?"

"Ella, if you only knew," Freda replied. I knew it was coming. There was one thing I seen that Ella didn't. "I'm not scared of you anymore." She then grabbed Ella by the arms she was holding her with and twisted her down to the ground.

Ella tried to get up from the ground, but she was too shocked. "How- how did you do that?"

"Family business," Freda replied. "My dad taught me karate when he first started his school." She then walked over in-between me and Jane and put her arms over our shoulders. "Unlike you, some people allowed me to be myself."

"Ella," the principal started, "I never thought I would say this, but you're expelled." Ella then shot up from the floor. "This is your last day here in East High."

She then looked over at me, deep anger in her eyes. "You went really deep just to keep your place in the talent show."

"You're wrong, Ella," I said. "It wasn't for my sake."

"Oh, for your girlfriend?"

"Nope, but you're close. Keep guessing."

"I don't have time for this. I may as well leave now." Then she stormed out.

A week passed and it was near time for the talent show to begin. Everyone was ready for the big show. We finally got our act together and people for the yearbook was clung to us like glue to paper. I was ready to leave, but there was this one person who got my attention.

"Excuse me, Mr. Collin?" Another person from the yearbook, but seemed a little more timid.

"Hey there, uh, you new to the yearbook?" I asked.

"Well, yes. I haven't done an interview yet," he replied.

"Okay, you got one of the main sources. What do you need?"

"Well, uh... sorry, this is all new to me."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Talk to me as a friend, not a reporter." He seemed a little confused to what I said. "Just ask me a question like you would to one of your friends. I'm really easy to talk to."

"Okay. So, how did you get this famous anyway?" I just laughed. "Oh, wrong question?"

"No, no. It's just that it's a long story and I don't want to bore you."

"Oh, don't worry. I like a good story!" He did seem excited to hear about a story. Well, it's for his grade, so I'll tell him.

"Okay, so you know of when Jane was running over to Steep Hill?"

"Yeah, it was kinda like Troy Bolton."

"Exactly, and things were going downhill at that point."

"Really? How so?"

I thought a bit, wondering where to start. "How about I tell you my story from the beginning?"

* * *

There the perfect ending, right? WRONG!! You think I go on about preparing an act and not show it? I'm not that type of person. I keep my promises.

And also, if you can't figure out why Luke went that far to get Ella out then you just wait. I'll reveal it later in the LAST chapter.


	10. Wildcat Spirit

The last chapter. The Grand Finale! The end of the first! Okay, enough from me.

Oh! The last bit is to show what they've been doing for their act. You don't have to read it unless you want to put some music on and follow along with it.

* * *

The talent show was ready to start. We were last on the list, and that usually meant that we may be the best of the best. You never want to end a show with a bad performance. As the second act was going on, there was a cry out in the distance.

"Hey! Let me through!" A female voice ordered.

"You're not even supposed to be here!" Another performer yelled.

I knew that voice, thought it sometimes sickened me. "Let her through!" I ordered. The performer stepped aside and I saw Ella Montresor standing at the entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to speak to a former competitor?" She asked. I just looked at her. "Okay, the first thing is that I came to see you perform. I wanted to see what you all was gonna give me if we faced off. The second thing is that... well... I wanted to apologize."

"Ella want's to say she's sorry?" I looked back at the area where everyone else was standing. "Hey, guys! Get over here!" They pulled their attention toward me and came over. All was surprised to see Ella standing before them.

"What's she doing here?!" Marlina demanded.

"Hold on, guys. She says she want's to apologize." Everyone looked at her, like expecting the impossible.

I saw Ella swallow, and hard. Obviously, she didn't do this often. "I'm sorry I put the school in discord. I just wanted things to happen the way I wanted, and, Jane, Luke, I wasn't trying to kill you. I just wanted to embarrass you for a while, not go that far."

"You mean that?" Jake asked.

"Every word." I could tell she was telling the truth. Tears was filling in her eyes.

"Then we accept your apology," Jane said, caringly. "Right?"

"Yeah, of course," Freda said with a smile.

"I believe," Mark added.

"I ask you forgive me for my outburst," Marlina pleaded.

"Given," Ella smiled. "Well, I'll give my ticket to the front and watch you. Don't let me down and break a leg." With that, she left.

"Break a leg?" Jake asked.

"She means good luck," Freda explained.

"Well, that's something coming from her," Jane mentioned.

"Then we can't hold back can we?" I asked. "The best of the best, so was said, expects us to dazzle her. LET'S SHOW THIS SCHOOL TRUE WILDCAT SPIRIT!!!"

The stage was set as we took our places behind the curtain. I looked around to see if everyone was ready. The look on their faces was confident, which reassured me. I was just waiting for when the principal will stop talking. "So for our final act, I am proud to announce six of your fellow students singing "We're All in This Together," Luke Collin, Jane Corral, Mark King, Freda Marlianna, Jake Wolfen, and Marlina Song!"

_**Together, together, together everyone**_

_**Together, together, come on lets have some fun**_

_**Together, were there for each other every time**_

_**Together together come on lets do this right**_

(Luke) **Here and now its time for celebration**

**I finally figured it out **_**(yeah yeah)**_

**That all our dreams have no limitations**

**That's what its all about**

(Jane) _Everyone is special in their own way_

_We make each other strong (we make each other strong)_

_Were not the same _

_Were different in a good way_

_Together's where we belong_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**Once we know**_

_**That we are **_

_**We're all stars **_

_**And we see that**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**And it shows**_

_**When we stand **_

_**Hand in hand**_

_**Make our dreams come true**_

_**Together, together, together everyone**_

_**Together, together, come on lets have some fun**_

_**Together, were there for each other every time**_

_**Together together come on lets do this right**_

(Mark) **We're all here **

**and speaking out with one voice**

**we're going to rock the house **_**(YEAH YEAH!)**_

**the party's on now everybody make some noise**

**come on scream and shout**

(Freda) _We've arrived becuase we stuck together_

_Champions one and all_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**Once we know**_

_**That we are **_

_**We're all stars **_

_**And we see that**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**And it shows**_

_**When we stand **_

_**Hand in hand**_

_**Make our dreams come **_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**When we reach**_

_**We can fly**_

_**Know inside**_

_**We can make it**_

_**We're all in this toghether **_

_**Once we see **_

_**Theres a chance **_

_**That we have **_

_**And we take it**_

_**Wild cats sing along **_

_**Yeah, you really got it goin' on**_

_**Wild cats in the house**_

_**Everybody say it now**_

_**Wild cats everywhere **_

_**Wave your hands up in the air**_

_**That's the way we do it**_

_**Lets get to it**_

_**Time to show the world**_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**Once we know**_

_**That we are **_

_**We're all stars **_

_**And we see that**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**And it shows**_

_**When we stand **_

_**Hand in hand**_

_**Make our dreams come true**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**When we reach**_

_**We can fly**_

_**Know inside**_

_**We can make it**_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**Once we see **_

_**Theres a chance **_

_**That we have **_

_**And we take it**_

_**Wild cats everywhere **_

_**Wave your hands up in the air**_

_**That's the way we do it **_

_**Let's get to it **_

**_Come on everyone!_**

**_

* * *

_**

And that wraps it up! However, I'm not done yet. Whenever I get around to it, I'll be making a sequel. Already have it in my head. Until then!


End file.
